(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation information providing device and method. Particularly, the present invention relates to a navigation information providing device and method based on a driver's status and traveling state.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A large amount of car accidents happen because of the driver's carelessness or faults.
Recently, the types and number of various information technology (IT) devices installed and used in the car have been steeply increased. The devices disperse the driver's driving attention and increase driving workloads to function as a serious harming factor against safe driving.
Particularly, the navigation system is one of the most representative factors that disperse the visual attention from among the driving attentions.
The current navigation system provides navigation information to the driver in no consideration of the driver's condition or the vehicle's traveling status. For example, the navigation device scatters the driver's attention by providing map information or routing information in the situation in which the driver must attentively check the running vehicles and the traffic condition such as entering an intersection. Accordingly, the driver may fail to accurately understand the traffic flow to generate minor collisions or fatal accidents.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.